something lost someone found
by orenge77
Summary: what hapens when reid gets to know his extended family through a case? will he be able to put aside his akwardness to save his cousin?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Kristen here**, **now since the beginning of the summer its you guessed it criminal minds. :) anyway I've been working on this story line idea and figured I'd try it out here first. So well here goes... enjoy! Oh yeah this chapter is back story for my original characters so first part is slightly boring. Sorry its going to get much better very quickly.**

**Ps. this takes place after Sever leaves and JJ and Prentiss are back oh and I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS WITHIN (but if mgg me to own him I wouldn't object lol) **

Chapter 1

Reid

"_If you don't believe in ghosts you've never been to a family reunion."_

_- Ashleigh Brilliant _

When I woke up to my alarm and noticed I wasn't in my apartment my initial reaction was 'where the heck am I' but then I remembered much to my dismay that... I was in a hotel... in Reno... for a family reunion. Once I dragged myself out of bed almost as if I was programed to do so I started my coffee and got my things for a shower. Then after all theday-to-day routine of the morning I went out to my 1997 tan Honda accord so I could head to my aunt and uncles for the reunion.

When I got there the celebration was in full force. Most of the adults were either outside or helping the kids with field games in the huge back yard.

"Spencer! Over here come hang out with me and your aunt!" it was my uncle Daniel.

Daniel is my mother's younger brother. When they were younger they were close but as my mom got more sick he got more distant. You see, Daniel is the type who's afraid of what he cant understand like my mother's schizophrenia. He still contacts her through letters and phone calls but he hasn't seen her since before I had her placed in the sanitarium. Although I saw him at his wife's baby shower for their second daughter, I don't speak to him much either.

Daniel and his wife Rita were sitting on a picnic table in their back yard, so I went over and joined them.

"Sorry im late" I said attempting to make conversation.

"Sweety don't worry about it there wasn't a set time for you to show up, but luckily your in time for the wheel barrel race that the kids are doing. which your welcome to join with me if you want." said Rita.

"Uh... I think im good." (knowing me I'd probably end up hurting myself).

"So... Spencer how is it over at the BAU?" asked Daniel.

"As average as it can get I suppose." I said absent mindedly.

I was busy trying to figure out who the rest of the people here were. I remembered most of them from when I was younger but the tricky thing was figuring out who the kids were, most of them were hard to place because they were in the wheel barrel race and I hadn't seen them in years. It was almost an entertaining guessing game.

The game ended when I was startled by one of the little girls who looked to be about 7 ran past me to Daniel yelling, "Daddy! Daddy! We won! we won! Did you see us? Did you see us win?". he seemed amused at the little tike and picking her up said "of course I saw you princess. You did great! Spencer, this is my daughter Allie," he said gesturing to the small girl.

"Hi, Allie, I'm your cousin Spencer." Allie hugged me in a surprise attack. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there frozen.

"Hi" she said.

She only pulled away when rita said, " come on Allie lets go get some lunch" I was so intent on watching the scene I almost didn't notice a teenage girl walk up past me. She was tall for a girl her age about 5'8", had short light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"What you only congratulate your youngest? Oh I see how it is."she said jokingly.

Daniel pulled his daughter in for a hug as she went to walk away saying, "oh how in the world could I forget you? Spencer this is my oldest Jena"

"So this is Dr. Spencer Reid. You seem utterly normal for a genius." she said almost examining me.

"Thank you?" I said. I was so confused, I didn't know wether to be upset or pleased.

"Spence, Spence? Spence we've got a case," said JJ. I had been day dreaming again they had been becoming more and more frequent since the reunion.

The reunion had been two months ago when the team all had their first whole week off in a long time. That entire time he stayed with his uncle, but that was then and now they had a case.

**So ya short chapter I know. I promise they will get longer once the case develops a little. Until next time. **

**3 and :) Kristen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you to those who are following this story and the ones who left reviews! Oh and some of you have pointed out his uncle died, well I don't know if that's true but he's alive in my story!** **Any way I refuse to post more until I get two more reviews (you can do it two isn't that hard). So read on readers! Things are about to get creepy :). **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! (If I did Prentis and JJ never would have left)**

Chapter 2

Reid's POV 

"_I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and had not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it."_

_- Mark Twain _

All of the members of my team including myself were sitting in the jet flying out to Reno Nevada.

"The unsub breaks into the family's home he goes to te parents room smashes their heads with his hammer and takes the teenage daughter. The police are suspecting this wasn't his first abduction, and he left this behind" said Hotch, a picture of a lock of light brown hair appeared on the computer screens in the jet, "unfortunately that means that they told the press that this wasn't his first victim. So JJ that's what your going to need to do, as for the hair they checked the DNA against their system and got no matches so Garcia-"

"I'll get right to it sir. Garcia out." she said before the video chat went blank.

"Well how long ago was she taken?" asked Rossi. I started thinking about the statistics for kidnaping but decided that probably wasn't the best idea at the time. Instead I continued to look at the case file and couldn't help but think how much Kaylee looked like Jena...

"come on Spencer your so slow!" said Jena, "at this rate by the time you see the room your staying in you'll be leaving!" it was true my walking speed was slow, but I wanted to take in my surroundings before I left the next morning.

"Sorry, its just this house is amazing. Its Victorian isn't it?" I asked almost astonished.

"Yup, it was built in 1880. We host a lot of weddings here so I have to be able to explain the house history. I work as a waitress." she explained for my questions almost immediately after I thought of them.

"How did you-" I began but was too late.

"Everyone asks those questions."she cut me off. I could tell we were cousins, through the physical resemblance and that she was so much like how I was when I was her age, extremely mature.

She lead me through the house showing me each room. Her room was the first we came to. It was filled with books and her orange and red bedspread and yellow pillow looked even brighter with the green walls and one of her walls was covered with a collage of friends and family.

"I have one of you up there. Its kinda old and bad quality but its up there," she pointed to a picture from a magazine cover of Lila and I , "right there and... smile!" She snapped a picture which came out of a printer on her dresser.

"That's the worst picture I've ever seen!"she said laughing

"Well, you could have given me some warning." I laughed. I had to admit it was funny. I was half blinking and my mouth was open. Definitely my worst picture.

"You should always be prepared for your photo to be taken." she said matter of fact-ly, "especially when the one with a camera wants to be a photographer in the future"

"you want to be a photographer when you grow up?" I was surprised.

"That or an actress, or a writer, or maybe a singer. Those are my top picks. I don't know which im going to do yet but I will be one of those, probably." she said lost in her own thought.

"When I was your age I was going to college for psychology."

"We should move on to the next room." she said walking towards the door.

When the jet ride ended we headed right for the crime scene. Little did we know just what we would encounter.

**Thats chapter 2! I hope you liked it, altho you could tell me by reviewing.(hint hint) but yeah because of my school scedual ill try to update every other Sunday. Fair enough right? 2 reviews and I might update earlier!**

**3 Kristen**

**ps if you haven't caught on the * mean the beginning/ending of a flash back**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3 here already! Wow! Well I"ve already finished chapter four so when I get **

**two more reviews the chapter will go up! So read away!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! (If I did Prentis and JJ never would have left)**

**chapter 3**

**Peat's POV**

I wasn't always like this you know, it's not even my fault it's _her's, _Annie_. _She always did manipulate people and now she possesses girls who look like her too. Those girls that I've killed they are _her_ I know it. _She_ is in them and she _must_ be destroyed, they are just collateral damage.

I've never _seen_ her wicked ways but I know every detail of what she's done all the people she hurt because of Mark, he tells me everything. Mark is an angel sent from God to show me how to rid the world of evil, like those girls. Mark knows her better than anyone, even me.

I can't take a day of rest, oh no I must always be on the move I must catch Annie before more harm takes place. This is helping everyone even her, torturing her is just a bonus.

************************************************************************************************************ The day was June 24, 1999. I was sitting outside. The day was hot. My little sister Annie was playing with her friend Jamie Retford in the sprinkler and on the slip-and-slide at our home in Maine. It was about noon when a bright light came from behind me coming from the direction of the house. I turned to see a man standing at the height of 7 feet tall.

He looked at me and said in a loud powerful voice , "Peat Jameston, listen to my word I'm Mark an angel sent by God. Your fourteen year old sister Annie is the devil in secret. She has tortured many and has made many miserable. Get Jamie to leave then get rid of Annie for good. You must kill her with the slip-and-slide!" then with a flash he was gone.

I did as I was told, I made Jamie leave to get changed so she could go home. Then, while she was inside and Annie was unscrewing the hose from the slip-and-slide I went over to her and shoved her down it making her hit her head on the bumpy ground. After I did so I noticed she did not die I picked up the slip and slide reattached it to the hose and turned it all the way up. As she struggled to get up I stepped on her throat. I got down to her level took the slip and slide and tied it as tight as I could. Her face turned red than purple and became limp on the ground. When she was dead I looked up and saw Jamie gaping at me. I charged at her and she began to run I tackled her knocking her unconscious I tied her up shoved her in my car and sped away.


End file.
